Aquella vez que coincidimos en la sala de castigo
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: Riven se metio en problemas de nuevo, pero esta vez, en la sala de castigo le espera otro tipo de problemas aun mas graves de lo que ella se busco. M por Lemon PWP


Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Y no crean que yo escribo estas cosas, claro que no, yo soy un ser sumamente respetuoso, tímido e introvertido, mi mente es un ente de paz, armonía y vive rodeada de pensamientos inocentes y nobles, jamás se me ocurriría escribir algo así, solo lo hago porque la situación lo demanda y amerita… si mis hijos leen esto (como otros fics de contenido no acorde con mi armoniosa y correcta forma de ser) sepan que su madre no es una mujer que suele escribir estas cosas, y pido perdón por los malentendido que esto pueda generar en sus cabecitas. Si ve a su madre hoy por hoy desempeñándose en su trabajo e instituto, uno jamás se imaginaria que esa mujer escribe este tipo de cosas, jamás, si es alguien sumamente callado, reservado, poco descarado, bien disimulado, humilde, ante todo tiene una humildad que no viene al caso, pero quería mencionarlo, es de humilde su madre. Como les digo, yo no soy de escribir estas cosas, pero como el día y la situación lo amerita… pues…

* * *

 **Aquella vez que coincidimos en la sala de castigo.**

* * *

Riven caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso del instituto. Ahora se arrepentía mas que nunca de haberse sentado cerca de Poppy y Jinx en la clase de historia.

"Siempre se meten en problemas ¿Cómo no me iban a incluir a mi si estaba cerca de ese par?" pensaba mientras ahora podía divisar la puerta del salón de castigo que se le había asignado.

—Permiso…— dijo sin ánimos, entrando en el salón al abrir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, pero la única persona que la recibió allí la dejo estática en su lugar.

Esperaba que la bibliotecaria o inclusive el mismo profesor de historia quien le había puesto dos horas sea el que se encargaría de vigilar que cumpliera su castigo para disciplinar su reciente comportamiento, sin embargo, la mujer que estaba apoyada en el escritorio no tenia nada que ver con el barrigón y petiso profesor.

—Vaya, vaya…— comenzó la mujer al levantar la vista de una pequeña libreta en sus manos para mirar a la estudiante— parece que resultas ser mas revoltosa de lo que esperaba, ese ni siquiera es el uniforme del instituto ¿Tratas de seguir desafiando la autoridad?

La mujer de cabellos negros, sumamente bien recogidos, la miraba con unos fríos ojos azules a través de sus gafas. Llevaba un pañuelo largo rojo, como el mechón rebelde en sus cabellos, que no hacia mas que acentuar la figura de autoridad junto con el ajustado traje negro con falda que llevaba.

Por otro lado, Riven nunca se imaginó que tendría que lidiar justamente con la directora Laurent y, como justamente ese la jornada terminaba con la clase de educación física, llevaba el uniforme de pantalón largo holgado y una chomba blanca.

—Entiendo sus horarios señorita, pero será mejor que en clases tenga el uniforme que corresponde a la hora… y a esta hora… corresponde otro tipo de vestimenta.

* * *

Riven trataba de bajarse el borde de la falda de manera que esta cubriera al menos la mitad de su muslo, pero era prácticamente imposible, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que su pollera no llegaba a abrocharse, por suerte la camisa le quedaba larga en ese sector y cubría la parte superior de esta, pero le quedaba ajustada en el pecho y el molesto botón que justo pasaba arriba de su busto parecía mas bien diseñado para resbalar cada minuto y dejar la piel expuesta, que para protegerla.

Así de incomoda se encontraba con un uniforma que no era el de ella, frente al pizarrón, tratando de resolver una ecuación mas avanzada de lo que ella recordaba tener en clase.

"Ni creas que voy a dejar que vayas hasta el primer piso a buscar tu uniforme en los casilleros, para que luego te espere a que pases por los vestidores, con lo fácil que se te haría perder una hora en eso o incluso fugarte poniendo alguna excusa mediocre"

Riven recordaba las palabras y como su incredulidad creyó cuando la directora le paso una bolsa de tela con un uniforme, dándole dos minutos, no mas que eso, para cambiarse a solas en ese mismo salón.

—Si hicieras tu tarea en casa, podrías estar al día de las clases de matemáticas y no parecerías una alumna totalmente desorientada frente al pizarrón en estos momentos— criticó la mayor, levantándose del escritorio en donde estaba y ubicándose a la par de Riven.

La chica no pudo evitar temblar al sentir algo frio en sus piernas. Miró de costado y vio la alargada regla de madera que sostenía la directora, esta le tocaba los muslos expuestos, mientras que con la otra mano la mayor sostenía una tiza escribiendo la fórmula que Riven necesitaba.

—Considéralo un incentivo para que pongas atención a lo que se te dice— explicó con simpleza mientras deslizaba la regla un poco y la volvía a posicionar de forma que tocara ambas piernas— ahora trata de resolver la ecuación con esa fórmula. Te estaré observando.

Riven la vio alejarse un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin importarle que la estuviera viendo, la directora le dio una mirada de pies ha cabeza antes de encararla con una sonrisa que la hizo incomodar.

Volvió su vista a la pizarra y trató de hacer el ejercicio.

Sabia que iba a fallar, no estaba segura de como completar lo que se le pedía, escribía poniendo más atención a la regla en el caso de que esta se despegara de su piel, solo para golpearla luego, pero esto no pasaba, seguía sintiendo el frio material en ella.

Al contrario de lo que podía esperar, la regla se situó a continuación en una de sus piernas usando la punta y deslizándose hacia arriba, levantándole la falda hasta descubrir sus glúteos por completo, fue cuando dejó caer la tiza y con ambas manos trató de cubrir de nuevo la zona.

—Estoy bastante segura que la profesora Magth estaría bastante desilusionada de como separas en términos estos ejercicios ¿No crees? — comentó sin hacer caso a la mirada molesta que recibía de la menor— anda, borra ese desastre que hiciste y trata de nuevo, no tientes mi paciencia.

Riven se dio vuelta, esta vez no sentía la regla sobre ella, lo que sorprendentemente la hacia sentir peor, ahora era como que la amenaza de un golpe no sería anunciada.

Borró y trató de resolverlo nuevamente. Dudo en cada parte del ejercicio, pero finalmente llegó a un resultado, un suspiro de desilusión se escuchó detrás de ella.

—Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que no era tan bruta después de todo— felicitó a su modo la mujer y dejó que la chica se alejara de la pizarra para mirarla— aun nos queda mucho tiempo aquí ¿Con que quieres seguir? ¿Literatura, biología, historia, justamente la materia por la que estas aquí? Seguro estas atrasada con todas las materias de aquí… no me sorprendería, así que dime… ¿Cómo quieres seguir?

Riven se limitó a mirarla, algo le decía que contestar libremente esa pregunta no era lo que la directora quería, pero nuevamente la impaciencia de la mayor se hizo presente.

Llevo la punta de regla a gran velocidad y con una puntería asombrosa hasta la garganta de la menor, deteniéndose justo antes de tocarla. Ahora se acercaba y la obligaba a mirarla hacia arriba, empujando su quijada con la madera.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Acaso te mordiste la lengua durante el día? ¿No hablas ahora? — preguntó mirándola fijamente— ¿O acaso es que quieres que decida por ti?

La menor mantuvo su postura callada y espero, pese a que la regla volvía a presionar su garganta.

—Bien— sentencio la de cabellos oscuro, bajando la regla finalmente— lo prefiero así también, alumnos mas sumisos y expectantes… aunque te obligare a hablar así no quieras.

* * *

Tenía su libro de literatura entre sus manos, y hubiera bastado solo con que se le dijera que debía leerlo, pero sabía que con Fiora eso sería una forma muy "pacifica" de resolverlo.

La directora decidió que leyera en voz alta, frente al salón, pagina por página. Definitivamente la iba a hacer hablar.

Y así estaba ahora.

La obligaron a sostener el libro con ambas manos así que tratar de bajar su falda era un caso perdido y había desistido de eso ahora, pero por lo menos en esa posición era capaz de cubrir un poco su pecho.

La concentración que usaba para leer cada palabra la hacía olvidar de momento que estaba siendo observada, con las expectativas de un cazador que esperaba a que su presa diera el paso en falso.

—Se te da bien leer— comentó la directora, impaciente al ver que la chica recitaba de forma casi perfecta— supongo que no es tan difícil unir palabras en esa cabecita y decirlas, bien.

Se detuvo de su lectura para ver como la mujer sacaba algo de su bolso y se acercaba nuevamente a ella, pudo ver que se trataba de un libro cuya tapa estaba forrada por una solapa oscura y sin ningún tipo de escritura, un negro liso con lo que era imposible adivinar de que se trataba.

—…O quizás se trate de que un simple libro para niños es lo que hace que se te da tan bien— expresó luego arrebatándole el libro de las manos— vamos a ver que tan bien se te da leer libro más acorde a tu edad.

Fiora le extendió el libro que llevaba y Riven con curiosidad lo tomó entre sus manos, comenzó a ojearlo y notó que se trataba de una novela, difícil saber a simple vista de que se trataba.

—Seria aburrido para mí que comenzaras desde el principio, y no quiero morir del aburrimiento mientras cuido de que un adolescente malcriado y revoltoso cumpla con sus horas de castigo, empieza desde el capítulo 8, creo que ambas lo encontraremos interesante.

Riven miraba ahora el libro con desconfianza, pero no encontrando una salida pronta, y aun curiosa, buscó el capítulo que se le dicto.

Comenzó a leerlo sin decir palabras y fue cuando entendió el plan de la mayor.

—Empieza— le exigió con la típica impaciencia que la caracterizaba.

Riven la miró incrédula, negándose a ser parte del entretenimiento, pero solo le bastó ver como la otra chica empezaba a jugar con la regla de madera que recapacitó en sus futuras acciones.

Volvió su vista al libro y tomando aire trató de concentrarse en la lectura.

—"Vio como la criada entraba en el cuarto que había estado ocupando la noche anterior. Lo que le llamó la atención fue como la chica entraba cerciorándose de que nadie la siguiera, con cuidado, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo"— comenzó a leer, y se detuvo para ver la reacción de la mayor.

Fiora la miraba complacida, con media sonrisa, aun jugando con su regla.

—Adelante, no te detengas, vas bien de momento.

—"Él logró que nadie lo viera mientras la seguía esperó que se encerrara en el cuarto y por rendijilla de la puerta logró comprobar lo que la chica hacia adentro"— una nueva pausa mirando de reojo a la directora.

—¿Qué pasa? Vamos lee— demandó ahora riendo por la expresión de la más chica— ¿Acaso es como supuse? ¿Debería bajar el nivel de compresión del libro a uno como "Los tres cerditos"?

Frente a la burla, Riven trató de retomar la lectura, pero volvió a dudar.

—"Su habitación estaba en penumbras, solo iluminada por la luz de su velador. Podía ver a la criada recostada en su cama, tenía entre sus manos la camisa que él había usado en la cena la noche anterior" ammm…

—¿"ammm"?—repitió en tono molesto— no recuerdo que el texto dijera "ammm" ¿En qué parte dice eso? muéstrame.

Fiora se acercó a la menor invadiendo sin medirse en su espacio personal.

Riven notó entonces, ahora más de cerca, como el traje de la directora no llegaba realmente a cubrir sus pechos, y la tela de su sostén se dejaba ver, negro a juego con las medias que previamente había notado, con el mismo diseño en tela de encaje.

—¿Dónde leíste "ammm"?

Riven no señaló ninguna parte y espero el veredicto de la directora, la cual sabía perfectamente como seguía la situación en la novela.

—"Sus manos se hundían en su entrepierna, con una de las mangas de la camisa, mientras la otra llevaba parte de la tela hasta su cara, parecía deleitarse con su aroma mientras inundaba el dormitorio de gemidos"— recitó a la perfección la mayor y luego le dio una mirada de confusión.

—¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó fingiendo inocencia— ¿No entiendes el texto?

Riven se ruborizó y mantuvo la mirada pegada a la página mientras la otra chica hablaba.

—¿No entiendes lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Necesitas que se te explique la escena más detalladamente quizás? — preguntó esperando alguna reacción de la menor— que mal… no podremos avanzar mucho en la lectura si no entiendes el comienzo ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer?

Fiora se alejó de ella, caminando hasta llegar a su pupitre. Allí, sin ningún miramiento, hurgó en las cosas de la menor, hasta finalmente dar con su chomba, luego regresó a su asiento al frente del salón.

—Quizás esto ayude, definitivamente te dará una idea más "grafica" de lo que está pasando. ¿Podrías leer ese párrafo desde el principio nuevamente? — preguntó subiéndose la falda antes de sentarse, de modo que ahora Riven podía ver la ropa interior de color negra debajo— no me recostare desde que no hay un lugar adonde hacerlo así que haz el favor de imaginarme así, aunque este en una posición de sentada ¿De acuerdo? Ahora… lee.

Necesito unos segundos para salir de su atontamiento, y aun no entendía el punto de todo aquello. Se concentró entonces en leer lo que se le pedía.

—"Sus manos se hundían en su entrepierna, con una de las mangas de la camisa, mientras la otra llevaba parte de la tela hasta su cara, parecía deleitarse con su aroma…— hizo una pequeña pausa para mirarla de reojo, pero apenas capto lo que hacía tuvo que detenerse por completo.

Fiora mordía una manga de la chomba y extendía con ambas manos la prenda hasta que esta tocara su entrepierna. Se acariciaba la zona por arriba de esta con lentitud, mientras su saliva en la parte superior comenzaba a humedecer la tela.

Una mirada curiosa fue todo lo que necesito para volver con rapidez a las hojas, podía escuchar los ruidos de los movimientos producidos por la directora, pero trató de ignorarlos.

—Pa… pa… "Parecía deleitarse con su aroma mientras inundaba el dormitorio de gemidos"— finalizó el párrafo, pero al momento de hacerlo escuchó una exclamación ronca y grave proveniente del escritorio al lado.

Fiora no detuvo sus movimientos pese a saber que ahora la observaban totalmente, seguía tocándose mientras dejaba salir a través de la tela que mordía las exclamaciones que le provocan explorarse mientras era observada por la menor.

—No te detengas, vamos—le reclamo soltando la chomba de su boca al ver que se quedaba sin hacer nada— ¿O tanto necesitas observar cada parte para entenderla?

Riven volvió al libro y buscó rápidamente la parte en la que se había quedado.

—"Creyó ver como su mano se deslizaba aun mas y tuvo la certeza que ya se estaba penetrando"— luchó contra la voluntad de ver a la directora cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, tenía la certeza que había seguido las instrucciones de la novela— "Fue entonces cuando no lo resistió más y abrió la puerta. La criada se detuvo de inmediato llena de vergüenza…"

Esta vez sí hizo una pausa, pues los jadeos se transformaron en exclamaciones de gracia, cuando vio a la mayor vio que sonreía hacia ella, pero aún mantenía la posición con su chomba entre las piernas, pero Riven tenía una vista increíblemente nítida de su zona húmeda, con dos de sus dedos adentro, aun moviéndose.

La imagen la hizo encoger en su lugar, y tiró su vista lo mas que pudo hacia abajó.

—Desilusionante ¿No es así? — preguntó divertida— sigue leyendo, quizás aun pueda ponerse interesante.

—Tra…tra… "Trató de cubrirse, pero él tenia otras intenciones" se… se… "se acercó a ella y la tomó de la quijada"

—Oh… parece que necesitare de tu ayuda para la demostración que trató de hacer ¿No es así? — inquirió de manera seria— necesitaría que hagas el personaje extra, aparte qué mejor manera de aprender que con la mismísima experiencia ¿No?

Riven la miró descolocada. Fiora ya se había acomodado un poco su falda, solo para mostrarle como deslizaba su ropa interior por sus piernas hasta sacársela por completo y dejarla en el escritorio. Ahora la miraba y la invitaba con un ademan de manos a que se acerque.

—Si me obligas a pararme y que sea yo la que se deba acercar, juro que te hare que repitas el castigo toda la semana— dijo de manera tranquila, pero de una forma que la menor entienda que así iba a ser.

Riven se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio principal y se quedó al costado de su silla, esperando a que se le ordenara el proseguir.

—No te quedes ahí parada como si fuera yo la que tiene la novela, léela por ti misma y actúa, no seas floja— le recriminó, poniéndose de mal humor por la lentitud demostrada.

Riven tomo entre sus manos la novela nuevamente.

—"Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la quijada…"— leyó y miró con desconfianza a Fiora, esta le levantaba el mentón, como animándola a que lo haga.

Terminó llevando una de sus manos a la zona y tocándola con cierto cuidado, aun sosteniendo el libro con la otra.

—"Luego la deslizo y tomó su cuello, apretándolo con delicadeza en un primer momento…"

Riven titubeo, pero terminó haciendo lo que se le dictaba, la otra chica solo la miraba con atención.

—"…para luego tomarlo con fuerza, cada vez más"

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — se quejó la directora viendo como se la tomaba con la misma gentileza pese a la connotación del libro— apriétame más.

La menor no lo hizo, solo la miró, pero cuando recibió una expresión desaprobatoria su brazo tembló, tratando de seguir lo que se le pedía.

—Apriétame más… mas… vamos… no tengas miedo…—pidió con ímpetu y notó como el agarre de la mas chica comenzaba a molestarle— sí, vamos… mas… lo estoy… disfrutando.

Riven no fue capaz de saber la fuerza que estaba poniendo hasta que sintió como la persona bajo su poder comenzaba a ahogarse.

La soltó de inmediato.

Fiora se tocó la garganta mientras sonreía y se aclaraba la voz.

—Apuesto a que siempre fue uno de tus sueños, matar a uno de esos molestos profesores que te consumen la vida en clase. ¿Acaso no fue excitante?

—No lo fue— contestó por lo bajo pero segura de que se le había escuchado— solo lo hice porque usted me dijo que lo hiciera.

—Mentirosa— contestó desafiante y la chica respondió con una mirada molesta—yo te dije que hicieras lo que dice el libro, pero…— siguió arrebatándoselo de las manos— parece que tienes problemas para seguir con una simple demostración de lo que se dice aquí.

Se paró, caminando con lentitud, rodeando a la menor, mientras leía.

—"Aun mientras la asfixiaba, se bajó el pantalón y saco su miembro…"— siguió leyendo sin prestarle atención a Riven— bueno, aquí veo un problema y hubiera entendido que no supieras que hacer… desde que no tienes un pene entre las piernas ¿No es así?— preguntó con burla pero no consiguió que la otra chica contestara nada— "La penetró en un solo movimiento mientras la escuchaba suplicar algo que no era capaz de expresar por completo debido a la falta de aire" mmm ¿Cómo podríamos hacer para que entiendas esta escena?

Cerró el libro de golpe y se posicionó frente de Riven, caminando hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda conoció la pizarra. Solo entonces Fiora bajo el libro hasta sus piernas y levantándole la pollera, presiono el domo en su entrepierna.

—¿Alguna idea? — preguntó viendo con atención las reacciones de la otra chica, quien ahora había apoyado una de sus manos en su hombro para darse equilibrio mientras se acariciaba su zona con torpeza con algo tan duro— vamos, es poco productivo para un estudiante no participar y que todas las soluciones se le den de servido… ¿Cómo podemos hacer para que entiendas lo que "penetrar" significa?

Apoyó una de sus rodillas en la pared entre medio de las de Riven, deslizándola hacia afuera de modo que la chica se abriera más, dando lugar a que el libro la presionara más cómodamente.

Largó un gemido que se podía interpretar como de dolor y excitación, esto hizo que la directora dejara de presionar tanto pero aun movía el objeto por la zona.

—Vamos, tira ideas, no sabes lo frustrante que es ver lo incompetente de los alumnos… realmente unos buenos para nada que no pueden dar a entender lo que una simple palabra como "penetrar" significa. Tu solo eres una más del montón de…

Riven tiró del hombro que aun sostenía, de modo que Fiora se acercó mas a ella. Cuando tuvo su rostro junto en frente, apoyó con fuerza sus labios en los de la mayor. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerzas, pero los abrió al momento de querer profundizar el beso.

Pudo ver que la directora la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, dando lugar a que su lengua se colara en la boca de ella, empujando con la suya propia al mismo tiempo.

Se separó luego de sentir que se entumecía, apenada, pero satisfecha de haberla hecho callar por unos segundos.

—Sacas la palabra de contexto— fue la desaprobatoria respuesta de la mayor, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar a que se refería, la mayor coló una mano por debajo de su pollera, acariciando con fuerza la carne húmeda que se le presentaba al momento de mover la ropa interior a un lado.

—¡Espe… espera! ¡Espera!— le suplicó sorprendida por el rápido movimiento, tratando de alejar el antebrazo de su zona baja, pero antes que pudiera agarrar la muñeca, sintió como un dedo entraba de forma brusca y se curvaba dentro de ella.

—El verdadero significado de "penetrar" al que el texto se refiere… va mas por este lado…

Riven ocultó su frente en el hombro de la mayor, mientras sus pies se ponían en punta, tratando de seguir el impulso hacia arriba que Fiora ejercía en su centro, penetrándola cada vez más profundamente.

—Si me besas, y usas tu lengua… eso esta bien… bastante bien… tienes un delicioso sabor ¿Sabes?

Podía escucharla a la par de su oreja, sentía como sus labios jugaban con su lóbulo, atrapándolo y succionándolo.

—Una forma interesante de penetrarme, si…— felicitó la mayor, ahora deslizando otro dedo dentro de la menor, haciendo que estrujara su hombro, tirando de la tela de su traje, exponiendo mas sus pechos— pero esta me parece una forma mas correcta… ¿No crees?

—Oh…— exclamó con la boca totalmente abierta, tratando de cerrar sus piernas y apretar la muñeca de la otra chica entre ellas, pero Fiora no la dejaba.

Ella quería que fuera la única que le estuviera proporcionando ese placer, no iba a permitir que la más chica tratara de intensificarlo por su cuenta, mucho menos tratar de terminar.

—Si tuvieras un poco mas de autocontrol— le habló mientras bajaba la velocidad de sus movimientos— no te hubieras mojado tanto y mis dedos no resbalarían con tanta facilidad… pero parece que lo has estado disfrutando bastante… y se supone que estas eran tus horas de castigo.

—No… no…— comenzó a quejarse cuando la mayor ya solamente acariciaba la entrada, alejando el climax al que tanto quería llegar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Desilusionada de vuelta? — comentó divertida, apoyando su frente en la que tenía adelante, obligando a verla— ya te lo dije ¿No es así?… Es frustrante cuando ves alumnos tan mediocres— terminó diciendo mientras sacaba por completo su mano y se la llevaba a sus labios— pero… ¿Cómo decirlo? Aun puedes demostrarme que no eres como el resto.

Se alejó de la chica, lamiendo uno de sus dedos, acercándose a su escritorio nuevamente.

—Siempre están esos benditos… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes? Esos… "asuntos" que uno puede hacer para mejorar la nota a ultimo momento…— trató de hacerse la desentendida mientras se sentaba, no sin antes levantar su falda, de modo que pudiera abrir sus piernas y exponer su centro hacia Riven— ah sí… ya recuerdo… "Trabajo extra"

Riven no necesitaba que se le explicara los términos. Caminó hacia el escritorio absorta de lo que la otra quería, se puso de rodillas y hundió su cara entre las piernas.

Sus manos acariciaban las medias que llevaba por hasta arriba de las rodillas y su lengua comenzó a bajar y subir entre los pliegues calientes de la mayor.

Fiora en vez de felicitarla con palabras, gustosa de que haya sido tan rápidamente obedecida, se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza, deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones blancos a la altura de su abdomen.

Ya se mordía el labio inferior cuando sentía como la presión de esa lengua comenzaba a incrementar su fuerza contra ella.

La tomó de los cabellos y tiró con fuerza de ella. Riven se separó con una expresión de dolor por el repentino y brusco agarre.

—Si haces un buen trabajo… juro que valdrá la pena— le aseguró mirándola a los ojos, cerciorándose de que entendiera, antes de ser ella misma quien la empujara contra su centro.

Con su mano libre se desabrochó la camisa debajo del traje, moviendo su sostén hacia arriba para poder apretar con más comodidad su propio pecho.

Ya sentía las succiones y como estas se turnaban con la lengua de la menor queriendo entrar y salir de su centro, volviendo a succionar cuando ya terminaba su recorrido.

Reía por lo bajo del esfuerzo que, hacia la chica por satisfacerla, pero debía admitir que la estaba pasando bien. Disfrutaba tenerla así, haciendo lo que se le decía que haga.

Riven se la pasaba caminando sola por los pasillos, se salteaba las clases y miraba de forma altanera a sus maestros pese a nunca contestarles realmente, pero la chica siempre daba toda la impresión de no importarle el resto y estar metida en sus asuntos.

Menos ahora.

No cuando la tenían fuertemente agarrada de la nuca, esforzándose por hundir mas su cabeza en las partes mas intimas de alguien quien la creía de su propiedad.

Le encantaba, y con eso en mente comenzó a agarrar con más fuerza los mechones y mover su cadera en contra del rostro de la chica.

Seguía un ritmo acelerado, tratando de encontrar la velocidad que la ayudara a alcanzar su climax.

No tardó demasiado, y cuando creyó que estaba a punto de encontrarlo, solo presionó la cabeza de la menor contra su centro y se quedo inmóvil, esperó bien la sacudida y luego aflojó el agarre.

Suspiraba entrecortadamente mientras se reía, jadeaba aun, pero encontraba lugar para burlarse de la situación.

Apretó con fuerza sus labios cuando vio como Riven, aun sin el aprisiónate agarre, le lamia con paciencia los pliegues.

Si la menor se la quería ganar debía admitir que estaba haciendo un trabajo "sobresaliente"

—Buena chica… ¿Lo ves? — le comentó obligándola a incorporarse un poco, por lo menos hasta quedar a la misma altura de su rostro— con un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación…

No terminó la frase, en vez de eso prefirió demostrarle el buen desempeño besándola con calma.

* * *

Era muy tarde cuando Riven llegaba a la esquina de su casa. El cielo se tornaba de un anaranjado ya muy oscuro cuando diviso su casa.

Las luces de su enorme hogar, todas apagadas, le indicaban que no había nadie adentro. Suspiró sin dejar de caminar, pero se detuvo al sentir como le rodeaban la mano derecha.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar en mi casa— ofreció Fiora buscando entrelazar sus dedos.

La directora ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y el chaleco de su traje desabotonado.

—No es que se me dé realmente bien la cocina, pero sabes que puedo ofrecerte algo mejor que la comida rápida para microondas.

Riven la miró de costado mientras volvía a contemplar su casa, luego miró la casa vecina como si las dos opciones estuvieran visibles frente a ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo serás la directora?

—Bueno, es evidente que la titular de tu instituto le cuesta mucho cerrar las piernas, es el tercer embarazo en tres años… tiene licencia hasta noviembre de todas formas. Tu padre fue muy amable al recomendarme, quizás pueda buscar junto con él algún otro cargo… a menos que tengas alguna queja con eso.

—No tengo— negó con cierto desinterés— puedes hacer lo que quieras… siempre haces lo que quieres.

—Eso es verdad— comentó tratando de imitar el mismo desdén— por ejemplo ahora, quiero invitar a mi pequeña y querida vecina favorita a cenar en mi casa… desde que aparentemente su padre sigue dejándola solita y por su cuenta. Me pregunto si se pondrá a llorar como hacia cuando era una niñita tonta y malcriada.

—Cállate… y ya te lo dije… él no me importa, es lo mismo cuando está que cuando no está— puntualizó, dando por terminado el tema, soltándose de la mano de Fiora y yendo a la puerta de la casa vecina.

La vio sacar la llave que Fiora siempre escondía en la maceta al lado de la entrada e ingresar como si se tratara de su propia casa.

—Vaya, vaya… Algunas cosas no cambian.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Feliz cumpleaños, te quiero, eres linda… ( Y decir eso como en el fic de LWA que es todo lindo y tierno y bello pos bien pero aquí mas me vale decir un…)

Para mi cobayo favorito y su cobayopija en su dia :3 acicalese acicalese


End file.
